Saiebeaius
Saiebeaius (Sigh-e-B-US) is the newest character as part of the HemisphereStudios character lineup as well a centerpiece of the self-titled 5x5 story in her name. Created as an on-the-spot character thanks to new artist Toughset with his use and style of top-heavy and voluptuous characters. With adding muscle into the mix with previous commissions of Launa and Darquebane came Saiebeaius* '*Note: '"Saiebeaius" is also the name of a town in the Northeastern Polaris region of the Aphkian Interdependence on the eastern side Perciai. Development + Origin Saiebeaius was created originally in text back on November 4, 2011 during a livestream session with the artist Toughset however due to some issues it could not be done on the stream but privately. So on Wednesday November 9, 2011 a private livestream session is made to draw out Saiebeaius making her out to be a titaness barbarian wolf with a massive bust just as is the theme with most giant musclebound females throughout the TwinStudios universe. Saiebeaius is the daughter of the higher gods Azan and Saurel who performed a devine conception into the body of Queen Uysa, the wife of brutal king Huran who wanted a male heir and herself suffering from over a hundred births and died after giving birth to Saiebeaius. During her last words, Uysa ordered Mikal, her trusted servant to save the baby from being killed. The chase for him and the child lead them to the Jumerias Mountains and in a lopsided battle Huran kills Mikal and tries to kill the baby by slicing it in half with his battle axe but the blade bounced off the baby's body and strikes himself in the skull killing him. Saie was left alone in the snow during the worst storms ever slowly burying her alive. A month later a pass by headed by avian Queen Vanarayne of the neighboring kingdom of Atatran hears the cries of the child and personally dug her out of twelve feet of snow. Which is miraculous for her to even survive such conditions. Vanarayne soon took her in and raised her like she was her child she was raised from both Vanarayne's brutal nature as a warrior with the tending loving care of a mother that Uysa would have been. By the time of her 20th birthday, Saie grew into a towering fifteen foot tall wolfess with explosive muscle mass and a bosom to match. She stood tall against the largest of the new nations: The nation of Yana where she took down all 100,000 soldiers with her own body and trusty mallet. When taking on the empire's most brutal squadron it was then she was taken away to face the gods themselves who were furious at the presence of a mortal before them. It was then that her true parents tell her of her real nature. The higher gods were ready to accept their fading into antiquity but the lower gods who caused the catastrophe didn't want to accept it. So as punishment, they conceived Saiebeaius to take care of the lower gods. At that moment one of the lower gods know of why this being's name sounded so familiar which caused them to panic. It turned out that Saiebeaius derives from the word "Saiebaia" meaning in their native language loosely translates to "God-Slayer". And to make matters worse it was one of them who was responsible for the death of Vanarayne during the war against Yana. The resulting bloodbath was brutal and Saiebeaius never hesitated to lay waste to all of them. The higher gods could never directly deliver their retribution to the lower gods but through a mortal vessel they can. Category:5x5 Series